


Movie Night

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Let it never be said that a night in on Durdam Lane is boring.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> alright just as a general disclaimer i want y'all to know that in every fandom i've been in before now i've hated abo but i've been dragged in kicking and screaming so now i'm stuck in hell with the lot of you
> 
> also tom is trans because i just can't get down with the dick/slit combo it's bad biology okay I HATE IT
> 
> but i just went ahead and made it even worse so enjoy my self-indulgent garbage

Whenever all four of them watch movies together, it isn’t rare for them all to squeeze onto the couch together. Whether it’s Tom or Tord stretched out across the other three’s laps, or cuddling in pairs, or someone taking a lap seat, it’s easy enough for them to make room for one another. 

So when Tom and Edd decide to have a movie night while Matt and Tord are out- probably wreaking havoc somewhere, but that isn’t Edd’s business- the alpha is surprised when Tom plops straight onto his lap despite half the couch being free for the taking.

Edd stares at the side of Tom’s head in puzzlement until the omega turns around. He snorts at the look on Edd’s face and smiles. “What? Do you want me to move?”

“No,” Edd says immediately, resting a hand on Tom’s waist. “Just wondering why you didn’t want your own seat for once.”

Tom shrugs, wiggling his butt. “Maybe I like sitting on you guys. Sitting on the couch is boring.”

Edd laughs, patting his side. “Alright, let’s just start the movie.” He hits ‘play’, and within minutes they’re completely absorbed. It’s yet another superhero movie, but a lot of their personal favorites were present, and the big bad seemed at least halfway interesting, so they aren’t chatting and heckling like they normally might.

Edd doesn’t notice anything is up until the movie reaches a lull just before the climax. A few characters are dumping exposition like their lives depend on it, and his attention wanders for a moment. Tom is fully leaning back against him now, head resting against his shoulder. His own legs are spread to either side of Edd’s instead of hanging off one side, leaving his ass pressed straight to Edd’s groin. 

At some point Edd’s hand had migrated across Tom’s stomach subconsciously, and now his arm is coiled around his middle, with Tom’s arms loosely crossed over. He has one hand gently intertwined with Edd’s, the other resting over his elbow. 

Edd smiles softly, sparing a glance at Tom. He looks similarly distracted from the scene, eyes half-lidded in boredom. But he’s also slightly pink in the face, and keeps worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Edd perks up, considering the other man’s expression. How long had it been since his last heat? Had that been the one where Tom and Tord had synced up, and all four of them had gotten together? Or the one where Matt had gone into rut shortly before and gave Edd hell the entire time? 

He’s pulled from his reminiscing by Tom’s thumb tracing soft circles over his own. Edd captures Tom’s thumb under his, giving the digit a gentle squeeze.

Tom throws him a look over his shoulder and smiles, raising an eyebrow. Edd ducks in and presses a kiss to his neck, taking in a deep breath through his nose. Yep. Definitely in heat.

Tom lets out a puff of breath, tightening his fingers around Edd’s.

“You smell good,” Edd murmurs, nosing along Tom’s jaw, the light scruff there softly scraping his skin. 

Tom hums, tilting his head back for easier access. “Didn’t know it was that time,” he admits.

With any other omega that would probably be a lie, but Edd knew Tom was terrible about keeping track of those things. Even when he’d tried using a planner or calendar, he’d forget to use it or misplace it within a cycle. 

Edd lets out a low rumble that sends a shudder through Tom. “Want to take care of it?” Edd asks.

“God, please,” Tom whines, grabbing Edd’s other hand and pulling it towards the front of his trousers.

Edd chuckles and gently draws his hand away, slipping it up under Tom’s hoodie instead. He isn’t wearing a shirt underneath, and his fingers stroke along the soft skin of his stomach. Tom groans, both out of displeasure at Edd’s slow pace and satisfaction at the contact.

Edd kisses the point where his shoulder and neck meet, giving him a little nip. Tom rocks his hips down against Edd’s, and Edd realizes the crotch of his pants are soaked.

“Already?” he teases, moving his hand up to Tom’s chest. 

Tom gasps when Edd pinches a nipple, but still manages to bite out, “Oh shut up.”

Edd laughs and places both hands on Tom’s hips, pulling him down hard against his dick. Tom moans and grinds against him, the only thought on his mind that he wants that inside him now. 

When Edd removes his hands Tom keeps moving against him, so he takes the opportunity to strip both of their hoodies off. He runs his hands over the smooth skin of Tom’s back, appreciating the slight musculature there as his hips roll. 

He wraps his arms around Tom again, pulling him flush to his chest and grinding up against his ass. “Y’know, from this angle it’s almost like you’re giving me a lapdance.”

Tom lets out a huff, stretching an arm back to tangle his fingers in Edd’s hair. “If you want to shove pound notes in my boxers you’re welcome to, but maybe not when I need your knot so bad I feel like I might explode?”

Edd lays a few more kisses across his shoulders, rubbing his stomach consolingly. “Okay, okay. Stand up so we can get our trousers off.”

Tom whines but listens, a bit unsteady on his feet as he hastily yanks down his bottoms, doubling over at the waist to shove them off his ankles. Edd can’t resist the sight of his cute little ass and soaked pussy, so he wraps his hands around Tom’s thighs and lays a bite on one cheek. 

Tom lets out a yelp and nearly trips over his pants as he whirls around. “Edd!”

Edd laughs, barely managing to finish kicking his own boxers off. “Sorry, it was just right there-”

Tom is leaning down into his face, eyes narrowed with a nasty scowl. But when Edd fails to stifle what can only be described as a giggle, he cracks and smiles back. “I hate you.”

“Uh-huh.” Edd closes the distance between them with a hand on the back of Tom’s neck, kissing him deep. Tom moans and places his hands on Edd’s thighs, one hand creeping up to stroke teasingly over his cock. 

Edd sighs into the kiss and pulls back, gently taking one of Tom’s wrists and tugging. “Alright, c’mon already.”

But to his surprise, Tom turns around again, his back to Edd as he settles in his lap. Edd rests one hand on his hip, the other tracing down his stomach toward his crotch, stopping just short of his clit. “Like this?” he questions. 

Tom lays back against his chest again, rocking his hips against Edd’s palm. “Yes, Edd, now will you just fucking-”

Edd laughs, placing a placating kiss to his neck. “Okay, I didn’t mean to tease you.” He rolls a finger around Tom’s clit a few times before pressing into his vagina. 

Tom sighs as Edd fingers him, legs spreading further as Edd starts to pick up the pace. He works a second finger in, now starting to properly fuck Tom on his digits. 

Edd’s other hand slides down to rub his clit as he scissors Tom open, gently stretching him. 

“Edd-” Tom gasps. “Edd, fuck, I’m ready-”

Edd hums, pulling his soaked fingers away and rubbing the slick over his length before lining them up. He grips Tom’s hips with one hand, guiding him down easily. 

Tom, ever the impatient one, presses his hips down hard, groaning at the ache of the stretch. 

Edd has both hands on Tom’s waist again, holding him still. “Tom, slow down.”

“Want your knot Alpha,” he coos, obviously overplaying it. “Please, give it to me.”

Even when he knows he’s being teased, Edd can’t resist what those words do to him. “Fuck,” he hisses out, barely restraining the urge to shove in straight up to the hilt, instead setting a steady but hard pace, thrusting deeper and deeper every time.

Tom is breathing hard now, rolling his hips as much as Edd’s tight grip will allow. “You want to breed me?” he pants out. “I want you to. I know you can.”

Edd feels a little jolt of surprise, even as Tom’s voice makes him throb. How…?

So that was why Tom sat in his lap. Not because he was in heat, but because he wanted to feel if it was there. Low in Edd’s gut, making his normally soft stomach even rounder than usual. No one put on that much weight that suddenly, especially not an alpha with their high metabolisms. 

It was an egg, ready to be laid in an omega. Alphas produced them infrequently, usually after they were bonded, or in a large pack with unbonded omegas going through their cycles. 

And because Edd had been around Tom and Tord for so long, his body had been getting more insistent. They weren’t much until they found their way into an omega, and they weren’t hard to pass when aroused, so Edd had had a few long nights of masturbating to get rid of the bothersome weight over the last year or so. 

But now Tom was offering to take it, to be bred, and the thought of it almost took Edd out of his right mind. “Tom-” he starts, voice unsure. 

“Please,” Tom breathes out, pushing down the last inch until Edd is fully seated in him. “I’d be so full of you, Edd, I don’t even have to lay it, just want you-”

That was true. Omegas had a choice in whether they kept an egg or not. Because it would be all too easy for an alpha to choose any omega from their pack and breed them. Edd shivers at the thought of Tom taking his egg, even if he didn’t carry it for long. 

He lifts Tom up by the hips and starts thrusting again, making him cry out. Tom arches away, bracing his hands on Edd’s knees as his legs shake from the stimulation. “God yes Edd, please fill me up,” he whines.

Edd groans when he feels his knot start to catch on Tom’s rim, prompting the omega to gasp and rock down against him. 

Edd pulls them flush together again, seating Tom fully on his dick as his knot swells. Tom squirms and pants, his usual mantra of Edd’s name and cursing broken by the occasional “alpha-” that’s driving him up the wall. He moves his hands to Tom’s front again, one dipping down to his clit while the other splays across his stomach. 

Tom moans when Edd starts rubbing his clit, grinding down against his fingers and his knot in tandem. “Edd, fuck-”

“Want to come on my knot?” Edd purrs, rocking up into him, pressing his knot against Tom’s walls. Tom gasps and clenches down on him, a hand coming up to grip the one at his stomach. 

Edd picks up the pace with his fingers, rolling his hips up into Tom. “C’mon, want to feel you come before you take my egg,” he says, nipping Tom’s shoulder. 

Tom comes with a cry, slick leaking around Edd’s knot. Edd rocks up into him, fucking him through his orgasm. 

Tom whines at the overstimulation, squirming away as he comes down, trying to regain his breath. Edd wraps his arms around Tom’s middle, nuzzling against his neck. 

The omega melts against him, letting out a low hum not unlike a purr. Edd continues to rock their hips together slowly, letting Tom come down gradually. 

Then Edd feels the first cramp. He lets out a whine, pressing his forehead to Tom’s shoulder. If this is even a fraction of what his and Tord’s heats are like, the omegas deserve all the coddling they get. 

Tom makes a confused sound, turning his head to bump his nose against Edd’s hair. “Edd?” 

Edd takes a slow breath. “Getting it to come out is the hard part. It's just a little uncomfortable.” 

Tom nods once, gently stroking Edd’s arms where they lay across his stomach. 

They stay cuddled together for several minutes as the movie plays, ignored, in the background. But when Edd feels an insistent pressure in his groin like the best orgasm of his life teetering on the edge, he can't help but buck up into Tom.

The omega lets out a surprised moan, startling from where he had been drowsing against Edd. Edd returns Tom’s gentle affection, slowly petting his stomach and thighs. 

The egg isn’t big enough to hurt either of them, but certainly enough to be noticeable as it passes. The widest part catches on Tom’s entrance for a moment, but when Edd gives a slow rock of his hips it pops past. Tom moans, legs trembling as the egg presses against his walls. 

Edd rests his hands over Tom’s stomach, eager to feel any change. One final thrust and the egg settles, forming a gentle bump under Edd’s hands. Tom lets out a content sigh, clenching down on Edd’s knot. 

But Edd is still aching, so he grips Tom by the hips and starts fucking up into him again, chasing his own orgasm. Tom lets out a yelp of shock but quickly recovers, moaning and gasping. Edd lays a soft kiss to his shoulder, picking up the speed. 

Tom gets louder in turn, fingers digging into Edd’s wrists for leverage. “Fuck, I’m so close, I’m gonna come again-” 

Edd groans, pulling Tom down to the base. Tom whines, rolling his hips back. “God, Edd.” 

Edd drops a hand to Tom’s clit, only rubbing a fingertip over the bundle of nerves for a moment before Tom clenches down in pleasure, sending them both over the edge. Edd comes hard, filling Tom even further and rounding out his belly more. Tom lets out a shout at the sensation, slick dripping down his thighs. 

Edd lays a bite on Tom’s neck- not a claiming mark, just an indent of teeth and some bruising to show the world. Tom whines, pulse racing under Edd’s tongue as he comes down from his second orgasm. 

Edd gives a few shallow thrusts as his knot deflates, sending shudders through both of them. He detaches from Tom’s neck, wrapping his arms around the omega and cuddling him close. Tom lets out a sound like a purr, leaning back against him. 

As their hearts calm and the stimulation fades, Edd tips to the side, slipping out of Tom in the process. Tom squirms around to face Edd, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist and nuzzling against his chest. 

Edd strokes along his side, slowly tracing down to the subtle swell of his belly. Tom sighs contentedly, breath blowing warm against Edd's skin. “I feel so good.”

Edd hums, kissing his forehead before moving his hand to Tom’s back to press them close together.

There’s a moment of comfortable silence before Tom tilts his head up, looking at Edd mischievously. “You have to fuck me at least once while I’m like this. Tell me how good I look so full of your eggs.”

Edd’s dick gives an interested twitch, but for now he just pulls Tom into a deep kiss, the two of them snuggled close together.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mlrrormlrror come tell me how cursed i am


End file.
